Eds in the Dark Future
Eds in the Dark Future is a Fan-fiction written lupu1998. < / p> 'Plot' Everything starts when one country from each continent was attacked causing nations to start war.Eds,kids and Kankers have been before because Rolf who said that when a chicken a golden egg in a year means that nations with atomic bombs will destroy.After ten months of preparation they were invited to stay in US agencies Vault 3 to avoid the atomic bomb.Destruction by Eds had to stand in Vault 3.Later they discover that the culprit is some evil aliens who wanted to conquer the world so that Eds and kids are forced to repair past. 'Characters' Principal characters''' :''' '' ''Eddy-He was first discover that aliens are to blame for war.In Vault 3 him into working as a private sitter and later as a seeker.It does not like to sit in Vault 3.He wants to reach the time machine to fix past.' '' 'Edd-Eddy's friend.He works as a librian in Vault 3.He goes along to find the time machine Eddy.He sees only good part about being stuck in Vault 3.He has some doubts on General Albert because it deals with adult and they have not been seen for a long time.' '' ''Ed-Eddy's friend.He goes along to find the time machine Eddy.In Vault 3 he works as a bottomless toilet. '' ''Kevin-Eddy's friend.As Eddy's not like a Vault 3.He works as a mechanic.He goes along to find the time machine Eddy. '' ''Rolf-An old country boy.He knew that atomic bombs will destroy everything because he's chicken made a golden egg.He goes along to find the time machine Eddy.Rolf works a farmer in Vault 3. '' ''Nazz-Most beautiful of all.He goes along to find the time machine Eddy.She works as creative clothes a Vault. '' ' Secundary characters' :''' ''Henrik-Head of the Vault 3.He is good with everyone especially with Eds.As Edd he is suspicious Albert.He leads the teenagers sector B.Cares about the safety of people in Vault 3. Johny-He is one of Eddy's friend.In Vault 3 works a supervisor with him the Gater. Sarah-It is Ed's sister.It lies in the sector A. Jimmy-He is Sarah's friend.It lies in the sector A.' Kankers-They are the enemy of kids.They have a passion for Eds.The Vault 3 as they work repairing pipes. Iron Mask-A hermit in the desert.Survived the atomic bomb after he traveled but after a fight with a snake's face was hit by snake teeth a therefore is forced to wear a mask. Albert-It deals with sector C where adults.Edd and Henric is suspicious of him because adults have not been seen for a long time and he seems scared when people ask about them. George-It is he who created the cities of the future.Rolf when he said people like the atomic bomb to destroy everything he was alone in tought and built Alpha and Beta cities where people sit with a protective shield that I avoid the explosion. 'Minor characters:' Tom-Chief in the sector A. Robert-George's friend. Arthur-Mayor junktown. brother Eddy-Eddy's brother and also in sector B and supervisor. James-A kid of sector B. Larry-A hermit in the desert. The agent-Was the man who said Rolf's lead in plants and animals in Vault 3. 'Locations' Principal locations: '' ''Vault 3-Is where all characters.This place in only three sector:Sector A where I live kids,sector B where I live teenagers and C where I live adults.This place has 80 floors and has more defense and attack systems. Cul-de-sac-Characters lived here.Now this place is destroyed and the only houses that are standing in Edd, Kevin and Rolf.' '' 'Junkyard-Where seekers go to collect objects.Junktown here and here are mutants created by aliens live animals.' '' '''''Secundary locations: Peach Creek-A city destroyed by an atomic bomb. Lemon brook-Another atomic bomb destroyed the city.' '' '''Woods-A forest wich was not affected by the atomic bomb. Alpha city-A city of the future. Beta city-Another city the future. Gamma city-Another city the future. Junktown-A city where I live bomb survivors.This site contains mostly shops,hotels,hospital,prison and the casino. Vault 15-Another place where the survivors are. Darklands-There are aliens that caused the war.This place is the time machine. 'Chapter' Chapter 1-Hen sign-While kids have fun in Rolf's house to look like a story of world war 3 has begun.When he heard that Rolf has checked all chickens until he found one who made a golden egg.Rolf explaining that the sign indicates that over a year the world will be destroyed by wars so that day all the kids began to prepare for disaster.After then months,kids are invited by an agent of the FBI to stay in Vault 3. Chapter 2-Vault 3-After the proposal agent agree kids.When was the day that the earth will be destroyed or eds and kids whent to Vault 3 where they stand.Damage after people have started work in the bunker. Chapter 3-''First days in the bunker.-After it began operations in Vault 3 each person received a job.Eddy visited several floors of the Vault 3 and met the commander Henric.Evening Eds,Kevin,Nazz and Rolf sit together and learn to sleep Eddy thinks of his old'' house. Chapter 4-Labyrinth of pipes-Eds and Kevin when accidentally gets into the network of pipes they come across Kankers working there and Eds losing run them there.Meanwhile Kevin ha the feeling that someone follows you all.Eds escaped Kankers when they started to see smoke discovering a fire. Chapter 5-Return to Cul-de-sac-Eds, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf return to Cul-de-sac. Chapter 6-The survivor-Kids found a survivor in the Wasteland. Chapter 7-Secrets-Eddy discovers who ruined water generator. ''Chapter 8-''